<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Internship Games by ixiepixie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920277">Internship Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie'>ixiepixie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fics From The Notebook Graveyard [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Hazing, M/M, Magical Strike AU, it be like that sometimes, these guys are gonna be total asshats tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, it is that time of year. The time for interns to survive endless coffee runs and the most meaningless tasks foisted upon them for the amusement of their superiors.</p>
<p>It is time for the Internship Games.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fics From The Notebook Graveyard [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Internship Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been sitting in my drafts too long. I edited some parts and I'm slappin it in here.</p>
<p>Obviously, this takes place in a world where hazing of interns is less of a harassment crime and more like a literal sport. I wonder if some of it would get televised for reality tv or something.</p>
<p> I've never personally interned tbh but that's fine, because this is going to be super heavily exaggerated (I hope).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, alright! As you all know, it is that time of year again!” A man with shoulder length brown-blonde hair and stubble on his chin spoke up. “Mes Amis, it is time for Pin the Blame on the Intern!”</p>
<p>The office erupted into cheers. Currently speaking was the company's HR representative, Francis Bonnefoy, a middle aged French prat with a lewd sense of office humor. Next to him was Gilbert Belischmidt, head of IT and the prankster of their building. From private emails being sent to co-workers to duct taping all the chairs to the ceiling, this singular, apparently albino man was responsible for them all. The next in the lineup was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, or just Toni Fernandez, his preferred name. He was their building’s very own licensed therapist and life coach, able to take the average depressed cubicle worker and have them smiling and revitalized after a single session. Not to mention he was a world class masseur.</p>
<p>Finally, near the end of the lineup, was Arthur Kirkland, the Vice President of the company, and dedicated Salaryman to this thriving enterprise. Called heartless by most, and sadistic by a select few, one wouldn't think that this kind of office game would be encouraged on his careful watch.</p>
<p>Unless of course, it had been his idea from the start.</p>
<p>His employees saw it as stress relief and another date to look forward to on their calendars. For him, it was a spot of fun, but mostly an evaluation. A test of sorts. Straining these interns to the limits of their patience and determining which were strong enough to survive under his command. Most interns scarcely lasted their first week. Those that were able to reach the end of their month without quitting, being fired, or mentally breaking down within the walls of this skyscraper were hired on as full employees.</p>
<p>And so here these four stood, getting the employees fired up and ready for their annual ‘hunt for fresh meat’. Arthur stepped up to the mic, clearing his throat and causing the room to go dead silent. He smirked, pleased with the reaction, before he began speaking.</p>
<p>“As always, the rules are as follows:</p>
<p>1: No physical or sexual harassment of any kind. Flirting and teasing is fine as long as it is on your own time.</p>
<p>2: We're not trying to be cruel. This isn't some frat house initiation. Anyone I catch stepping over the line will be punished accordingly.”</p>
<p>Several heads around the room had turned away. Past rule breakers, no doubt.</p>
<p>“3: All standard company behavior rules apply. Nothing indecent nor illegal may take place within the perimeters of this building or it's parking garage.”</p>
<p>With those out of the way, Arthur couldn't help the surely evil grin he was sporting now. “Most importantly, Rule 4: Be creative. From pranks to meaningless and meandering tasks, you may all try your best to break in these new bloods. Get them into trouble as you see fit. Prizes shall be awarded for creativity, efficiency, and the grand prize goes to most successful blames pinned.”</p>
<p>Gilbert leaned in and shouted into the mic, causing Arthur to scowl, though it was of no consequence to the loud mouthed German. “No one will be as awesome as I am at this game! 5 year champion, so you can all suck it you losers!”</p>
<p>“Charming, Gilbert, charming.” Arthur muttered as he left the stage to get back to work. </p>
<p>Their little office party wasn't his priority. He still had to look over the finalized list of interns that Francis had written up for him. The smell of lavender and roses filled Arthur's nose as he stepped into his own private office near the top floor. A folder with names and resumes awaited him on his desk, Francis’ usual overly fancy writing scrawled across the front.</p>
<p>It read ‘Sacrifices’.</p>
<p>A snort left him as he flicked the manilla folder open, glancing over names. One in particular made him pause. Alfred Jones, fresh out of Uni, a handsome fellow from the looks of the photo ID they had scanned a copy of. The name felt familiar, but nothing came to mind immediately. Of course, Arthur did run a company lead by a man with the last name Jones, so perhaps that was the source of his familiarity. Jones was quite a common name here in America, after all.</p>
<p>With a quick stamp onto the paper, Arthur slid Jones’ file into the ‘approved’ stack. Some eye candy amongst the interns would be a welcome change, and it would be oh so fun to see that face broken and crying in some corner of the office. Ah yes, this was going to be a good year for them indeed.</p>
<p>..........</p>
<p>Two weeks had passed since the acceptance and rejection letters had been rolled out of Arthur's office, and now there stood a line of interns outside his doors, all perky and ripe for a heavy dose of the reality of the business world. Adjusting his reading glasses, Arthur buzzed his secretary to send in the first. The sooner he got them assigned to a department, the sooner the real fun could start. The first in his office he already had pegged for HR. She looked bright and charismatic, and held herself with some manner of confidence. All good qualities for someone who had to deal with people daily. Yes, she was going straight to Francis. Ugh, poor lass.</p>
<p>“Miss Evangeline, was it?” Arthur glanced down at her papers with a disarming smile. “Miss Evangeline Summers, you'll be interning at our HR department. You have just the stuff I'm looking for to work there. Meet with Mr. Bonnefoy on the ground floor.”</p>
<p>He passed the beautiful, brown skinned beauty her work ID, then sent her out with a packet of paperwork. Signaling for the next to come in, Arthur waded through file after file, assigning each intern a specific department that he figured they'd do well in. It used to be that he would let the interns pick, but that was how Beilschmidt had managed to become the head of IT, so Arthur swore he would not be making that mistake again.</p>
<p>The door to his office opened and shut, a beautiful specimen of a man entering Arthur's domain. Jones. This had to be him. A quick glance to the picture in his file confirmed Arthur's suspicions. Good lord, the lad was even more attractive in person, all smiles and blue eyes with his golden hair gleaming in the sunlight that filtered in from the office's large windows. He looked toned, but still seemed to have pudge on his belly, which Arthur found absolutely delectable. What was he doing here of all places? Why was he waving his hand like that?</p>
<p>Blinking to free himself from his daydreams, Arthur cleared his throat. “Apologies, I was lost in thought a moment Mr... Jones.”</p>
<p>He made a show of glancing at the file before he said the name, to make it less obvious that he already had the damn thing memorized. “Now then, I'm afraid your options are limited, seeing as you were the last to arrive and sign in for an appointment.” Gazing at the list, there were only two internship spots remaining, his own and Gilbert’s. “There is one open in management, and one open in the IT department--”</p>
<p>“If I could take the one in Management, that would be awesome!” Mr. Jones, first name Alfred, eagerly responded. “I want to go into business work after College ‘n stuff. Keeping it in the family and all that jazz, yanno? Dad said I'd need 'experience' before he let me go anywhere in--"</p>
<p>The lad prattled on and on, so Arthur eventually tuned him out, instead choosing to watch the way his lips moved. Well then, that was simple enough, but there was a slight downside. That being the awful informal language Jones was using. Other than that, this piece of eye candy would be working as his personal tea fetcher, leaving Beilschmidt with no intern in his own office. Ah well, can't have everything, Arthur internally lamented as he put a checkmark next to management. A small smirk slid across his lips. Beilschmidt's 5 year win streak may well come to an end, oh this would be delicious.</p>
<p>Handing a packet to the young intern, Arthur put on a smile, shaking Jones' hand. His very firm and warm hands that would feel wonderful on his- focus Arthur. It wouldn't do to let his imagination run wild at work, especially considering his intentions in breaking all these interns. “Welcome to the company, Mr. Jones. I, Arthur Kirkland, shall be your supervisor, and you are to do everything I say, within company policy anyways. Understood?”</p>
<p>“I'm sure I can handle it.” Jones said with the smile of a child getting a piece of cake. “This is going to be so fun!”</p>
<p>Oh this poor lad was going to be destroyed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>